


Rebirth of the Jaffa

by Itineri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saving of the Jaffe people from the biological dependence on symbiots or drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of the Jaffa

**Author's Note:**

> This is not about future families or Kid fic., Although it starts wth the birth of a daughter. Cassandra Frasier is the major feature of this fic. Other cannon relationships (S/J, D/V) are mentioned but are not the focus of this.  
> There are a few Original Characters but they are only to fill-in needed spaces here. I couldn't find minor Cannon Characters.  
> The stuff the other doctors are listed having worked on is actually taken for science headlines in 2016.  
> This takes place 7 years after Unending.

**Now**

The first sound Mala heard unmuffled was the screams of her mother as Carolyn Lam caught her. She felt the warm hands of the doctor on her back as well as the suddenly cooling air against her wet skin. Though her eyes were not open yet she could still see her dark world suddenly tinged orange red.

She opened her eyes. The harsh white light hurt her. She drew her first breath and uttered a horrifying scream. The sound of her own voice frightened her. She drew another breath to scream again.

She was unaware she was moving. Course materials were rubbed against her body quickly. She protested the hard surface she was on. She was angry now as impossibly smooth hands pinched her. The probe on her arm hurt her too. Before she was dark and safe with muted tones. Now everything was sharp and painful.

“APGAR 10” A male voice unknown to her rang out.

She was moving again. Moving was better than being still. The darkness always moved.

“Greetings little one” a deep male voice intoned. This was not new. This she knew from the darkness. She turned her eyes to the sound. All she saw was a dark large shape. But it was dark. It was safe. She breathed in no longer screaming. Her mighty anger gone for now. The scent of the dark man filled her nose. Safe was the scent. Dark was all she had known. This scent was now safe. So enamored of this scent and voice that she didn’t even register the pin pricks on her foot. One taking liquid out and another putting liquid in. The dark arms still held her and the voice kept talking. In this voice was her only link to the dark warmth of yesterday. 

She screwed her features again as she was poked and prodded. But she didn’t scream again. The deep voice of the dark one was soothing her. It kept going on telling her things she did not quiet understand. 

“APGAR 10” The unknown male called out again. She was enthralled by the comforting scent of the dark one. She didn’t need to be angry now.  
The rough materials were no longer rubbed on her head and skin. She was placed on the warm skin of another. The dark man was still talking. It was still safe.

“Ishta this is your daughter, Mala” She had no concept of what the sounds meant. Only that she felt warmth and softness on her skin dry skin now. Two sets of hands on her now. She nuzzled the lighter skin taking in its scent. Warmth, this scent was warmth. She heard the sound of laughter from the warm woman. This sound she knew too but garbled never as clear as the dark man.

“She is beautiful Teal’c” The sounds of her mother talking were peaceful to Mala. She was content to lay here a while. She felt her mother rub her stomach avoiding the umbilical stump. “Her belly will never be marked for a prim’ta. Our daughter will always have a belly button.” The Tau’ri words mixed with the Goa'uld didn't phase Mala. All she cared about was the sounds of her parents and being warm. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**2 years ago on Chulak**

The Tau’ri Delegation stood in the council chambers. There were 8 in the Delegation. Among them was noted galactic hero Dr Daniel Jackson, Colonel Paul Davis, Liaison to the Jaffa Free Nation from the Tau’ri worlds, and Dr Carolyn Lam, Tau’ri SGC Doctor. All of them but Dr Jackson and Col. Davis were medical professionals. One woman did most of the talking. Her Goa’uld accent was of Chulakian like most Tau’ri. Only occasionally did she consult Dr Jackson for additional phrasing help.

“And this is why given the past 5 years of working with the Asgard Gift and having success in fighting our own immunological diseases we believe we can offer to the Jaffa nation an opportunity to be rid of the dependence on Prim'tas.” Cassandra Frasier concluded the lengthy 10 minute speech. She step back to stand with the rest of the team as the council members were muttering back and forth. She was a young woman with dark blond hair swept up into a bun. Her stance was full of confidence. A smile was exchanged between her and the man she knew as an uncle who stood to the left of the Council table. He raised a brow and inclined his head to her. His way of telling her she had done well. She looked to her other uncle who was grinning next to her. He reached a hand to her forearm and squeezed it in support.

“And this concludes our Presentation to the Jaffe Nation. We thank you for this opportunity. We await any questions or debate you may have.” Colonel Davis said when the murmurs showed no signs of letting up.

“Yes, of course ColonelPaulDavis,” an elder Jaffa said, “we shall send for you after the debate.” As one the Tau’ri bowed deeply and left the chambers to the waiting room adjacent to the chambers.

Cassandra exhaled and sank into the nearest seat at the table that dominated the room. The other doctors gathered around. For many of them this was their first alien planet.

“What is the chance they will take us up on this offer?” Tom, one of the other geneticist asked.

Daniel and Paul were sitting by the door engrossed in small talk leaving the others to themselves.

“My take on it: They authorize a pilot program and it takes 20 years to see if it works.” Carolyn responded from her seat next to Cassandra. “They are an incredibly stubborn people. And highly tradition bound. They may not want to change.” She pursed her lips with a shrug. 

“I know with time we can do the stem cell therapy on the living Jaffe to break their symbiot dependence. But if they wont allow us to do the necessary microsurgery on their genome they are doomed.” Dr Leong, an elderly man from China whose groundbreaking work on Cystic Fibrosis was the base upon which Cassandra had built her 3 prong approach to the Jaffe problem.

This team had been working for over a year. Leong had come out of retirement to partake in the process. Tom was an Air Force doctor who’s work on hereditary eye degenerative disease had led to the edited virus that reprogrammed the cells to halt and in many cases reverse vision loss.

Lam was here because she had the most practical experience with Jaffa. She would also be leading the patient care team. McNally, Strauss and Martín were European Research scientists who worked on the forefront of Genetics.

The Asgard knowledge had been released by the IOA slowly over the past 5 years. It was not even remotely close to being done. In the area of genetics they were more than cautious. The lesson of the Asgard’s death was enough to chill anyone’s fervor for a quicker pace.

“I agree sir, that is why we are here” Martín replied. The tall Spaniard rose to pace. He could sit for hours at a microscope but in any other circumstance he was antsy, always moving. He was whip thin despite his huge appetite.

Daniel answered the knock at the door. He spoke a bit to the person briefly then shut it.

“The council suggested that we refresh ourselves. They plan on questioning us afternoon.” He crossed his arms. “If anyone isn’t conversant in Goa’uld, Col. Davis or myself will be happy to translate for you. I took the liberty of ordering for you all. Meat and Vegetables should be here in 20 minutes. The most common drink here is an herbal tea tasting somewhat like mint.”

“Thank you Dr Jackson.” Fiona McNally stood up near him. She was a short woman with dark auburn hair and clear blue eyes. Martín and Strauss rolled their eyes as the woman flirted a smile to him. Cassandra covered her mouth to hide the grin. Daniel looked down at the woman “You are welcome.” He said stroking his beard with his left hand. A band on his fourth caught the light. It was gold and titanium twisted around each other. The titanium had been treated so it was multicolored. He looked to the rest of the room. “If I could be of help to any of you please feel free to ask.” Daniel habitually spoke with both hands unless he hands were stuff in pockets. There was even money on whether his fingers twitched while in said pockets. But currently his gestures were slightly exaggerated. All of them could see the marriage bracelet on his right wrist clearly. " Cassie lets go for a walk." He offered her an elbow. Cassandra rose for her seat. Lacing her arm through his they walked out of the room.

“Forgive Dr. McNally” She started once outside the room, “She is a woman of strong drives. Very useful in work, not so much outside.” Cassandra looked embarrassed.

Daniel chuckled. “No worries. Cassie, not the first time it’s happened. I've gotten much better at seeing the pitfalls. There was a time I'd have not noticed until things got very awkward. Though I’m sure those days are on the decline.” His beard was full adding a roundness to his face and sprinkled liberally throughout the deep ginger was white. The short sandy color of hair was highlighted with its own white.

“Not to sure there, Daniel, you might be the Sean Connery of Gate Travelers, fending off young besotted girls with your cane.” She pushed an elbow at him.

“Brat” He chuckled. “Anywhoooo, family business time. You should try to make it home this November. We are setting up a huge dinner for everyone. We all want you there.”

“If I’m on Earth, I will be there. Might even bring a friend” Her brows raised with a smirking grin.

“Oooo and who might the lucky person be?” He turned to survey the room from the corridor. Only Strauss kept glancing to the door. He had medium brown hair with hazel eyes. He was shorter than Daniel but not by much. His english was only mildly accented. “Die gute Doktor Strauss, vielleicht?”

A blush colored Cassie’s cheeks. ”Ja mein lieber Onkel.” She looked back to Daniel to see him cringe.

“Your accent is terrible.” He elbowed her lightly, grinning.

“Pfft” She glared at him. “Be lucky I remember it at all.”

“I’m sure the opportunity for practice will come up more frequently. Oh look you’re saved anymore prying conversation with your Onkel. Lunch is arriving.” His brows rose higher making Cassie laugh.

* * *

It had been hours going round and round. The council seemed sharply divided no one had changed opinions in the last hour. Rem'sha, the only woman on the council and Teal'c stood close off to the side of the table speaking to each other. Cassie watched them intently. The Taur'i had been sitting waiting for almost an hour for a single question from the council. Teal'c broke for his conversation with her. As he approached Cassie saw barely contained contempt in his eyes. She had to try something.

“Permit me to speak” Cassie finally said her hand raised to be recognized.

“I wish to hear Dr.CassandraFraiser. As Brother-to-All, I request this interruption.” Teal’c’s deep voice cut through the cacophony in the chambers. He phrased it in that way so none would rule her as being out of order. He nodded to Cassie to continue.

“You addressed me as of the Tau’ri and mostly that is correct. It is not entirely correct. I was not born of Earth. I was one of the first children saved by the Tau’ri.” She avoided looking at her peers. She wasn’t out as being a non-terrestrial human. “I was raised by Janet Frasier, a noted SGC doctor who was martyred in the war on with the System Lords, then by Samantha Carter-O’Neill and the rest of SG-1.” She said a name Sam rarely used wanting the reputations of Jack to also weigh on the council. “The reason I needed rescuing is I am from Hanka, a world whose population was destroyed by the whim of a Goa’uld named Nirrti. Many of you don’t know this world. I am the sole survivor of it. My people where used and experimented on with terrible frightening results. Believe me when I tell you I understand how heavy this decision weighs on you. We only want to offer you independence from your biological enslavement. Jaffe is what is here” She pointed to her head. “Jaffa is what is here.” With the other hand over her heart. Then both hands covered her belly. “This part is what they did to you. It doesn’t change your culture or your nobility. While I am only human, I had the blessing of such noble teachers as Master Teal’c of Jaffa and Master Ishta of Hak’tyl. It is there I learned the importance of honor. You changed your lives out of your nobility and your love of the Jaffa people. Please let us help. Please let me turn the tragedy of my childhood, the Loss of the Beloved Asgard, into something good so that future Jaffa will be free.”

While she spoke made Daniel his way towards her. They both flanked her offering her supportably their sheer presence. She thinned her lips with an effort to keep her voice clear of tears. Her hands dropped to her sides as she bowed to the council.

“Dr.CassandraFraiser spoke with Truth and righteousness. I ask that we stop this endless debate. Ishta of the Hak’tyl” Teal’c nodded to Rem’s who while being on the high council was also the Hak’tyl Representative. “Has informed me that they are willing to volunteer once again to the future of the Jaffa people. I request the council allow Tau’ri to begin their work at once. If they are successful then the program can spread to our other worlds.”

There was some quiet muttering. It was hard for them to discount when Teal'c spoke. He rarely ever voiced an opinion. As the elderly Jaffa head of the council stood, Daniel motion for the rest of the Tau’ri to rise. “Master Teal’c of the Jaffa, your words have swayed this council. We give our blessings to the Tau’ri. Since Hak’tyl has volunteered then they shall have the honor. We shall send some of our healers to oversee this process and learn from the Tau’ri so we can in the future propagate the program.”

The Tau’ri bowed deeply. Cassandra replied for them. “We would be honored to enlighten your learned healers in our ways.” A stone was stuck signaling the session end and the beginning of the their work.

* * *

 

**18 months ago, New Hak’Tyl**

Nesa passed back and forth in the lodge that housed the Tau’ri lab. The hum of a naquada generator and the rest of the machines was adding to her annoyance. “Fiona, I don’t think you are going to sell shortening our lives as a trade off for this cure.” The thin Jaffa woman's features where drawn tight. 

“I don’t have to tell you the Jaffa people were genetically modified to begin with. Right now we guess, and I empathize GUESS, that Tretonin addicted Jaffe will only 1.75 time the normal human life span. Right now the Prim’ta Jaffa of which there are less and less each year, are at about 2.25 times that span correct?”

Nesa nodded. She crossed arms and her tempered was barely being kept in check. She never did master Kelno'reem discipline. Keeping the legendary Jaffa anger in check was a challenge. One of the many things they found out while researching the Jaffe biology was the adrenaline gland was larger and operated at nearly twice the capacity as the human norm.

“If we edit out the genetic changes that Ra did regarding only the symbol capabilities, we cannot avoid the issue of the lifespan shortening. According to the data you will still get somewhere near 35 percent what is human normal. The changes done to the genome were specific. Longer life span is tied to this particular gene edit. We’ve been at this for 6 months here. And before we got to this point it been, Cassie?” Fiona wiggled the fingers of a hand to her to supply the answer.

“16 months, Earth-side before that.” She smoothed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. The humidity was causing it to curl at the edges.

“We keep coming up with the same issue. We edit out the prim’ta segment. And your next generation’s life span gets shorter. You still would have the longer prime physical condition adulthood. You’d still have the strength, the enhanced senses and stronger bone structures but more then that it would spell the end of the need for the symbiot. It has to be worth cutting you down to something near human life span. The alternative is the extinction of the Jaffe People within in 3 generations. If you are lucky.” McNally sat on the stool with a huff, her ponytail bobbed behind her.

The elderly Dr Leong smiled as the his young colleagues argue back and forth. He cleared his throat. Nesa automatically stopped giving him the automatic difference the Jaffe gave their elders. “This arguing among ourselves will not change the simple facts that. In order to save the Jaffa people from extinction this is our only course. Each Jaffa alive today can decide to take the Virus therapy or continue the Tretonin or continue the symbiot. But the future ones, there is no choice. The Goa'uld race is being hunted to extinction. That is what we must use as our arguing point. We need to tell Ishta and her advisors now and waste no more time.”  The slight man pointed at the computer terminal, who’s busy screen was set to Tau’ri SGC time. “Further discussion among ourselves will not serve any purpose.”

Nesa bow her head in difference to Dr Leong. “I’ll ask Ishta to call a meeting.”

* * *

Although the Hak’tyl people started nearly all female, since the Jaffa liberation, men had started drifting in. Mothers had their grown sons back in their lives. Sisters reunited with their brothers. Many marriages as Hak’tyl females met males worthy of their love. There were over 500 adults here including Rya'c, Teal’c son and his wife, Kar'yn. Cassie, Dr Leong, and Col. Davis stood next to Ishta waiting for the room to quiet. In the back she saw the hooded figure of Teal’c finally enter the room.  

Ishta stood. She was not a very tall woman but she had the same gravity of presence Teal'c did. Without a single word spoken she commanded the room.

"Dr.CassandraFraiser and her team wish to address us this evening." She stepped back inclining her head toward the younger human. 

Cassie took a deep breath. Catching Teal's eyes she then look out to the room. “Phase one will call for volunteers to be injected with a virus. They will get sick, fevers, chills possibly repository involvement, and headaches. This virus will contain the necessary information to remove the suppression of your immune system. This will re-awaken what had been working when you were children."

"Phase 2 is to call for immunizations of common human diseases once we know the system is up and running. Earth humans have had these immunizations for nearly a century so they are well documented and the risks are clearly known."

"Phase 3 will call for engineering the gamete production this will ensure all future children will be free of the enslavement on the Goa’uld. This will be done through another virus. We will call for 10 mated couples. It is not without risks. The down side here. The longer lives you have enjoyed will be shorter in upcoming generations. Removing the Goa'uld tapering means your life expectancy will be cut to 140 years as measured on Chulak.”

She had expect the room to erupt into chaos but these people were the first to embrace Tretonin. They were the first to understand that their race was about to become extinct. The room was absolutely quiet as Kar’yn Raya'c's wife stood. “This will ensure our children wont ever have the need for a vial snake or Tretonin?”

Cassie nodded to the woman they were of an age and had met on many extended family times over the years. They had been married now for 7 years but as yet had not had any children.

Another woman stood “Any other side effects with phase 3? With Tretonin some of us still die when we make the switch.”

Dr Leong stepped forward and asked her to translate for him “We honor you with the truth, Jaffa. There are risks. Some people may die in phase one. Some will get sick and possibly die in phase two that number is perhaps 2-10 in a million. And some woman may miscarry more in phase 3. A very few, men or woman, may become sterile. By a few  I am talking approximately 10 in a million. Some children may be born with defects in the beginning. I am not saying this is without tribulation.” Major Davis translated the doctor's information to the assembled. 

There was a murmur among the people assembled. Many looked up to Ishta finally a middle aged man stood. “Ishta, what is your opinion on this matter?”

She looked around to the faces of her people. She breathed in and out before answering. She looked to the back of the room where the hooded Teal’c stood.

“My opinion as your leader is for the future of our people. If we do nothing there is not future. If we do what the Tau’ri have presented some of us will die. Many less than would ever do in a battle. With this journey that our friends, the Taur'i outline we will have a truly free future. Something I have struggled for my entire adult life. There are no other options.”

There was more muttering. When all were looking back to her Ishta stood tall. “Jaffa Kree” Her command voice was forceful it filled the room. She was a quiet spoken woman he volume that sounded from her had Dr Leong looking astounded. Cassie suppressed a smile she remembered summers here where she was on the receiving end of an Ishta command.

All but a few people looked up facing Ishta. The few who had not instead their heads bowed. She turned towards the Tau’ri. “We wish to continue with the program.”

The Taur'i bowed to Ishta. Cassie let go of the breath she had been holding. She stood straight and saw the broad smile on Ishta's face.

 


End file.
